James Vega Baby Daddy Commander
by PurpliePanda
Summary: This is a James Vega/OC things. It may not be the best but I think it could make you smile. James knockin up women.


How They Met~

Walking down the Persidium with two guard on each side on me, my father was transferring me to my mother, she lived back on earth and because my father was a very powerful man in the Citadel he always had men with me so now that I was traveling across the galaxy he was going to get me a 'team' more like wasting good men.

We walked in and my father was talking with Anderson via video come. I could see a group of men from about 20 to 35. "Anderson I am hoping you will get my daughter to her mother when she gets there."

"Of course, sir. Anna is looking forward to see her again." Anderson told him as they all stood shockingly still. My father was Admiral Hackett so you would think the army life would be normal, guns, armor, so on but I spent most of my time training in other things. Hand to hand combat and well history. Human history.

"Well I am looking forward to getting her back. Hackett out." He then pushed a button and then rubbed the back of his head before turning around to the group of men and that was when I stepped out of the door way and into the room.

He looked over at me before sighing, this must have been a pain in the butt for him getting everything ready, calling everyone and getting the paper work done. I walked over and hugged him. He didn't seem to be very happy and just sided hugged me. I stepped back and gave him a small smile before looking at the 5 men in front of us. "This is the team that will be taking you to you're mother."

I looked over each of them, smiling at them some moved oddly. "So which one of you lucky guys wanna be my favorite and get a promotion?" I joked making the one in the front laugh, whom I had to guess was the newbie only because of his age. My father just moved away trying to act like it was nothing.

"This is Vega's team. Now I have a meeting with some of the advisors." My father told them they all just stood still until he nodded he gave me a quick kiss on the forehead and left to his work.

"So which one of you handsome men is Vega?" I asked with a smile on my face a hand on my hip.

"Chika that would be me." The biggest muscled guy with dark brown hair the nicest eyes and a 5 o'clock shadow. He was very good looking and his voice was enjoyable as well. He moved forward now I could tell he was also tall. He must have been great with the ladies.

"Aren't you a little young Vega?" I asked knowing there were older men in the room whom I would think had more shiny things on your outfits.

"What you want some creepy old man who can't hold up a gun watching over you, Rosa?" He asked giving me a cocky smile. He talked to me like I was nothing more then another girl. Rosa? He just gave me a random name.

"Rosa?" I asked lifting an eyebrow.

"It's the only way James is gonna remember you is if you let him call you that ma'am." I glared at the officer who spoke. He seemed shocked by my actions. This made me look back at James Vega.

"You can call me anything as long as its not 'ma'am' I am 19 not 90." I said crossing my arms this made James laugh and push his officer before we started the business part of our meeting.

How they feel in love~

James was pulling me down a hallway, I was falling and tripping James was pretty much carrying me. "James, please.. I cant." I was breathing so hard now and I felt like the ground was falling out from under me. He stopped then looked around not seeing anyone he pulled me into a empty room at the base we were at.

Slavers had come in and attacked the base; they must not have known that the Alliances was here because they didn't seem to have brought a lot of guns. But James wanted me to be safe so we were running around until the others had cleared the problem or till Vega wanted to go back and kick some ass.

He let me sit on one of the chairs and he started to look for something in the room. "God, you would think they had water or something!" he slammed a cabinet shut making a loud sound they made us both get quiet to see if we could hear anyone, we seemed safe for now.

"James, clam down I am fine. I just need some rest. I'm not built to take on a army." I tried to joke but he just walked over to a window looking out it, I had to guess he didn't see anything because he walked over to the chair next to me and sat down.

This must have been stressful, being in commanded but not with your troops. Father had always told me it was the worse feeling sending in other men to do your work. Giving orders was hard but not as hard as being in the dirt. I put a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry they are trained well. You have trained them well. Gave them the skills they need to not only fight but live. " I told him, he looked up at me and gave me a lazy smile. He checked his omni-tool too see if anyone checked in. when he leaned back I had to guess no one had.

"So we just sit here and wait them out?" I asked bored, I mean he could go do whatever he needs to do. I could stay out of the way. Hiding was not hard well as long as I didn't have to hid in a little box or a space where I had to become one with the wall. Don't get me wrong I was happy we could get away and that I was safe but what is the point in me being safe if four other people died. 

"We don't have any other choice, They're out there trying to kill you. My job is to make sure they fail. So we stay down low till the team takes them out." He exhaled, I could tell he didn't like this too.

It had been a while before we heard some movement outside James popped up out of his chair and pulled me to hid between a wall and a bookshelf on the same wall as the door so no one could see us if they came in.

I could feel my every muscle in his upper body. His chest to mine he had his pistol out and at his side his other hand was around my waist. Incase he need to push me behind him, if the enemy started to shoot. That thought kind of made it right for me.

We were in a moment where if ten slavers came into this room James would have to kill them and if we were going to go by numbers James was going to lose. Looking up at him he didn't seem like himself at all his face was hard he was thinking his eyes moving around looking to cover, or anything to help him win.

His breathing was even it was almost calming; he was strong, sexy, and funny. God he was amazing. I rushed up pulling his face to mine and kissed him right on the lips. His lips were soft and he didn't move so I let go and slowly pulled away. I was so stupid, he was like a freakin army poster boy. I was just a admirals daughter. So I tried to play it off and look the other to the sitting room.

I didn't look at James; I was red as a cherry. I don't know which was worse the fact that the door just opened or that James was just standing there. The men came in and to my relief they were James team. So I jumped out from our spot as fast as I could.

How they got together~

The mission was almost over if not over already; we didn't have any problems after that. I mean none. Not a fight even in the squad. It was 100% by the book. James was shooting orders right and left keeping everyone on they're toes. I was shocked they even ate the way there were being

James last part was to take me from my hotel to my mother. Which I was packing for this moment, I couldn't help but think about this being the last time I will ever see James. He was just a LT not anyone my Father would have at a party unless it was to guard. But that's almost what I loved, he wasn't someone who had bodyguards he did the work.

I heard a knock at the door and I went to get it unlocking the door but first I ran to the bathroom and made sure my hair looked good, it was okay but I fluffed it a bit before running to the door again and opened it.

James walked in and looked around a bit. "Are you ready?" he seemed a bit cold but it was nicer then what it had been. I nodded and walking back over to the bed he walked behind me not too far but not to close. I started to put the rest of the in the bag. I looked back at James and I saw he had been watching me, well the lower part of me.

This confused me and pleased me. I was happy he found me distracting the same way I found him. But if he felt the same way then why didn't he kiss me back or talk to me about it or just do anything. Why did he have to be so himself!

I turned around and he looked up at me before grabbing to get my bag, I grasped his wrist and he looked at me. I smiled at him, he tried to pull away but I stepped up and my smiled faded. "James, about that kiss." I started he seemed pissed or greatly annoyed.

"Don't worry about it, I know how your kind can get." He said shrugging all casual. I stepped back what was my kind? Last I checked I was human. Female if you wanted to get down to it.

"I'm sorry, what do you mean by my kind?" I asked crossing my arms under my chest shifting my weight to one hip.

"You know, rich know it alls who think they can walk all over people." He crossed his arms as well. What was this shit? When did I ever do this all I did was kiss him I didn't call him a 'commoner' or walk around in a million credits jewelry or something.

"You're such an idiot!" I scream he was making this so much more complicated then it was. I just wanted to say sorry for forcing a kiss on him and he was making me out to be a bitch. Well if he wanted a bitch I could be one.

"You're right I mean all I am is a stupid little foot solider." Why would that matter, him being a foot solider was what I liked about him. He was being so stereotypic.

"That has nothing to do with it." I said clammier, he was just as confused as I was. Well I hope or else my heart was gonna get stepped all over. "James, I kissed you because I like you. A lot you have so much courage, such a great guy, and lets not forget a great body." I tried to lighten the mood at the end. He seemed to be taking this all in.

"So you didn't kiss me because see me a piece of meat you can use?" he asked kind of in a joking way. I giggled moving close to him rapping my arms around his neck. I shook my head before looking up at him.

"Well I may still wanna use you, but I plan on keeping you around to use you again and again and again." I said making him smirk pulling closer to him. He then leaned in close and kissed my lips. I kissed back as soon as his lips touched mine.

How it happen~

I punched a Cerberus solider in the balls with my biotic. He landed on the ground as soon as I hit it. What the hell was happening on the Citadel? Cerberus was taking over the Citadel, which means someone up top was an idiot for trusting that group of terriers.

I was making my way to my father office. Whatever was going on I was not about to let them get his work. Sure most of it was from a few years ago. But there were names family men and women. Cerberus would do horrible things to them; I wont let that happen any time soon.

I had just gotten into the room now the only problem was, what is the password? I started just putting in things anything about him. It just wasn't working. I smacked the computer. The door opened then.

"Turn around slowly." I heard a female voice tell me I did and I almost dropped to the ground. James? I thought when earth was hit, he had been taken or killed or whatever the monsters did to us.

"Rosa!" James yelled putting his gun away and running up to me. I hugged him around his neck and he pulled me to him by his waist.

"You were on earth. How did you make it out? How long have you been here?" He gave me his cocky smile. His people put there weapons down, just watching us.

"You know no one can take me down and O I don't know w few weeks." He was safe, so I slapped him. He has been back and has not sent any word he was just gonna let me worry!

"Why didn't you tell me you were here? I have been worried sick about you." I hugged him to me. I was never going to let this stupid, cocky, know it all go again.

"Come on, Rosa. Your making me look all soft in front of my commander." She said before kissing my forehead. I finally looked up and noticed the Turian and Human were giving us the oddest look.

"Old girlfriend Jimmy?" The Turian ask he seemed to be trying to make fun of him.

"We can't all be bedding Commander Shepard." James said shrugging all causal. Before smiling at me, I knew he was a flirt but he better not be bedding anyone else, his life would be **hell.**

"This still doesn't tell us what your doing in the Admiral's office." She didn't know? I thought almost everyone knew, I was the one he kept taking to the balls and all the public things.

"I am his daughter. I was getting the info off his computer. I didn't want Cerberus using the data to hurt anyone." I explain she seemed to be okay with that answer.

James told me to go to the Normandy later saying he need to finish the job of clearing the Citadel.

Finding him on the ship was easy thanks to EDI. I walked to his bunking in the armory. He was working on cleaning a gun, I came to his side which made him look up at me then smile before pulling me close to him.

"I missed you." He said kissing my neck, I bite my lip. James was always good at finding the one spot that made me want to melt. I moved my hands around his neck he moved up kissing me on my lips. Which started a bit of a battle that I won shockingly. I had to pull back.

"James, I love you." It had been the first time I had said that when I was sent back to my father James stayed to guard some women. We didn't have that much time together but losing him then having him now showed me that.

He smiled at me, and then kissed me hard and full of passion. "I love you too, Rosa." I giggled before pushing him back against the table he was using to fix the guns. We started to kiss again I tried to remember everything about him, his rough hands sliding up my sides, his warm mouth on my skin, his scent of the woods back on earth with a bit of oil form his army work.

He lifted me by my bottom so I could rapped my legs around his waist. His lower regain was poking against mine, he must not have had that much action or else he wouldn't be this happy to see me this soon. "What –kiss- are my order Commander Vega?" I teased; he always loved when I played with him like this. For a moment any dream he ever wanted could be his.

He growled then flipped me so I was lying on the table next to the gun. "I want you to scream to the whole ship who is fucking you, private." He then ripped my shirt right down the middle making me gasp; he was so hot when he got like this. When he knew what he wanted and was ready to take it.

How he celebrated~

"James what are we doing?" I asked as he held me around the waist behind me in the elevator. He was acting so funny, we were going to have a baby, and he was over the moon about it. I couldn't eat without him asking if it would hurt the baby. My big tuff guy was a big family man under all that meat.

"You will see, I just want to do something special for the best time of our life, cause once this kid comes it gonna be football or ballet or maybe we will have a nerd baby and we will have to go to nerd fairs." He said teasing me knowing being a soccer mom was not something I was looking forward too. I wanted to work, go out and study everything and anything I could get my hands on. I wanted to know as much as I could about us humans, not just our past but how we think anything to advance us, just not to the point where it hurts others.

"Yeah, and all that daddy time is gonna make you a big softy soft so we better get in a lot of sex before this kid comes, cause once you let yourself go, you can forget about afternoon sex." I said back which made him pick me up a bit off the ground.

"I am always gonna be this good looking baby, no need to worry." I laughed knowing James he would have tons of work out stuff when we got settled he was like a work out machine which I didn't mind one bit.

We ended up at the refugee dock where we walked over to the batarian part; he shook hands with the guy with a tattoo gun. "What can I get you James?" As the batarian he seemed to know James well, he must have gotten a few more tattoos when he was here.

"I wanna get a tattoo on my ring finger that looks like a right with Emma written in it. Wait you know which one that is right?" He asked the alien who seemed annoyed. Of course he did James just wanted to be an ass, but he was being a sweet ass. He wanted to make it permanent 100% of what we were. I walked up James and kissed him, he smiled into the kiss.

"I want one too." I said looking James in the eye. James may not make it back from this war I want to make sure no madder what some part of him with be with me, even if its just a tattoo or too.

"Baby tattoo's are painful I don't want you to over do it." He said looking down at me worried and putting a hand on my tummy, which he did when he was worried. I couldn't want to give James a nice little shock.

"James, I know how painful they are. I have one." I said putting a hand on my hip. He raised an eyebrow. I had gotten it about two weeks ago when he was off helping some kids get out of a biotic base.

"You do?" he was shocked, I had a big ass gin on my face as I grabbed his hand and put it on the lower part my left hip. "Right there?" he asked I just nodded. "What is it?" he asked smiling down at me. I got right next to his ear my lips parted just a little so he could feel my hot breath.

"You will have to find out. Commander."


End file.
